Bad Moon Rising
by AbydosGoddess
Summary: A new hunter in the boys' lives throws them for a loop, a year after meeting her, but can she supply them with a way to win the war? A way to save Dean?
1. Trouble On the Way

"Ianto! Ianto!" Two days after the battle. Two days after Torchwood London came crashing down, figuratively speaking. The tower still stood, but all that was left inside was carnage. There was a list of names, those that had not survived. She searched the list for "Ianto Jones". She found nothing. Her blue eyes scanned the list and stopped on one. "Lisa Hallet." Lisa was dead? Just seeing Lisa's name confirmed her worst fear. Ianto Jones was dead. He had to be. His name was not listed, but the list was a work in progress. She knew that Ianto never would have left Lisa. It was nearly impossible to separate the two of them for more than five minutes. In a life threatening situation, everyone knew there was no way Ianto would leave Lisa.

Erin Connelly stared at that list for hours. She checked over the next two days but never saw Ianto's name on the list. She knew there was a good chance, though, that Ianto's body would never be found. She was there for three days. Erin considered returning to Cardiff to tell Ianto's mother, but could not bring herself to do so. Instead she boarded a plane headed for the U. S. Before getting on the plane she made a phone call. "Bobby? Hello, I don't know if you remember me, my name is Erin I'm - Yes, Seamus' daughter. I was hoping I could make a stop at - Thank you." She ended the call and boarded the plane, finally deciding to continue carrying on her father's legacy. Erin had no idea, when she left one week after the battle, that Ianto Jones was in Cardiff, attempting to work his way into Torchwood 3.

The plane landed in South Dakota. She had to catch a connecting flight in New York first though. When she arrived at the air port she had not slept in over thirty six hours. She was met at the air port by a friend of her father's, a man named Bobby Singer. "I needed to get away." Bobby had very little knowledge of Torchwood. He could not begin to understand why Erin left London; what she needed to get away from. The last time Bobby saw Erin she had been seventeen years old, it was for months before her father died.

"You've grown up, Connelly."

"It happens," she told him with a laugh. Erin was proud of her Irish heritage, her father's Irish background. Her voice however, her accent, was distinctly Welsh. She grew up with a Welsh family. Her father was rarely ever around, and her grandparents died when she was little. Erin spent most of her life with the Jones'. Her accent came from them, and from growing up in Cardiff. Her father always found it amusing when he would come home. He told her she was turning into a little Ianto. "How's Ellen and Ash?"

"I haven't heard from them in a while, but they seem well. Jo's getting' older." Just as Bobby finished his sentence his phone rang. "Speak of the devil," he said with a laugh as he flipped open his phone. "Ash? What? This is the fourth call I've got from - Well, yeah she's - Okay, okay." Bobby rolled his eyes as handed Erin the phone.

"Ash, its good to - "

"Erin Connelly, you tell me right now that I'm wrong. Tell me it wasn't what I think." His voice was more frantic than she had ever heard it. "Tell me those fake ass ghosts weren't Torchwood. Tell me it wasn't Torchwood."

The smile on her face faded instantly. She had no idea what to say. Erin had never been able to lie to Ash. When he had been in London, for the short time he was there before he got his ass kicked out it was an adventure. When he had been at Torchwood, they had their own club. They were like the four Musketeers (including D'Artagnan), Erin, Ianto, Lisa, and Ash. They were attached, brought together by Erin, Lisa, and Ash's background in hunting. She remembered the look on her mother's face when Erin said that Lisa was in London with her and not out on the road, hunting with her cousin Tamara. Lisa would be safe in London. That was what Erin told her mother. Erin told Ianto's mother she would take care of her little boy.

"I wish I could Ash. I wish I could. Its over now." That was all she had to say.

"Over? Torchwood?"

"At least just London. I don't know about Cardiff of Glasgow. I don't really care either. You were right to leave when you did Ash."

It was as if he could hear the tears in her voice. "Erin? What happened? What's wrong? No. I'll be there. I'll come to you, kay? Not that I'm givin' you much of a choice. You stayin' with Singer?"

"Yeah." Erin hung up the phone and looked up at Bobby.

"You gonna tell me what's goin on? This have anything to do with that Torchwood thing Ash was doin' in London a few years back?" Erin simply nodded. "Its complicated."

"Uncomplicate it then." They grabbed Erin's baggage and left the airport.

Erin did not say a word until they got into Bobby's car. "I don't think I can uncomplicated it Bobby. I don't even really know what happened. I just know that…" She took a deep breath and looked over at Bobby with tears in her eyes. "The only family I have ever known, the only friend…" Erin bit her lip, trying to calm herself. She had always been strong. "Ianto's gone. Lisa, Tamara's cousin, dead too."

"God, Erin I'm sorry."

"I told his mam I'd protect him. I promised her."

Erin took a deep breath, calming slightly as they drove. The ride was silent the rest of the way back to Bobby's. Several hours later a loud sputtering car pulled up, blasting Lynyrd Skynyrd, loud enough to burst the speakers. Erin ran out of Bobby's front door and threw her arms around the neck of the man that climbed out of the car. "ASH!"

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. They parted and looked down at her with a goofy smile that faded quickly. "Jones? Lisa?" Erin shook her head. He took a deep breath and hugged her close. Erin sat down with Ash, while Bobby was working outside, and told him everything that had happened. It was easier for her to tell Ash, than Bobby. Ash understood the dangers of Torchwood.

Erin vividly remembered Ash's first day there. She had only been working there for a few months when Ash joined. He got stares from everyone. He certainly had a unique look. Erin was sure the only reason Yvonne let him stay was because he was one of the best. There were few that were better than Ash at what he did. He was a genius. Erin was drawn to Ash. She found out shortly after he started that they shared a common friend, Bobby Singer. Shortly after Erin managed to get a job for a fellow hunter, Tamara's cousin, Lisa Hallett. She told Tamara that by working in London, she would not be part of hunting, that she'd be safe. Erin had no idea at the time, the price one pays for being a Torchwood employee. Erin was the one that introduced Lisa to Ianto.

Ash stayed at Bobby's for two more days before retuning to the Harvelle's in Nebraska. Erin told him to say hello to Ellen and Jo for her. Erin had nightmares for weeks after the battle. She stayed with Bobby for a little more than a month. She came and went on a few hunts here and there, but for the most part, stayed with Bobby. Erin was packing up to leave for good when Bobby came rushing in. "Wha's wrong?"

"I've got to go to Missouri for a while," he said simply. "Umm… the boys have been in an accident."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, the uhh, the Winchesters. I gotta go. You'll be okay? Stick around, take care of Rumsfeld for me?"

"Sure, whatever you need." She smiled faintly and watched Bobby leave. Erin had only heard about the Winchesters by name, and only stories of John. She was aware he had sons, but she had never really heard any stories about them, except rumors about Sam Winchester.

She stayed home with Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld, for two days before Bobby returned. When he came back he was not alone, and Erin finally got to meet the legends, or at least the legend's sons. They walked into the house, Bobby towing their battered car behind them. Erin stood from the couch quickly and turned to face them. They were taller than she expected. Both boys just stared, obviously not expecting to see her there. "Bobby, you take to adoptin' hot chicks lately," Dean asked with a smirk.

Bobby entered slowly, smacking Dean on the back of the head as he passed. "She's the daughter of an old friend. Seamus Connelly." At the sound of the name both boys looked over at Bobby. Erin knew her father had made a couple trips to the States, but had no idea how often, or that the Winchesters even knew him.

"You knew me dad?"

Dean smirked and nodded. Sam remained silent. "We were younger yeah. Doubt little Sammy here remembers him." He looked at Erin for a moment. "I thought he's Irish."

"We are," she answered. "But I grew up in Cardiff."

"Which is?"

She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to smack Dean upside the head like Bobby had. "In Wales." There was a pause and Dean simply blinked. Sam seemed incredibly embarrassed. "The U.K."

"Ohhhh." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Hey! I'm not that stupid. I knew where it was." Erin burst out laughing at his offense.

It was a good ice breaker, eased the mood if only for a moment. Just as Dean realized he was smiling, the smile faded and Dean headed out the back door to start work fixing his car. Erin looked down slowly, guilt filling her. "Don't worry about it," Sam said quietly. "Its nothing you did. Our umm…"

"Bobby told me on his way back here." She turned slowly to face the much taller young man. "I'm so sorry Sam. I've been there, where you are. It sucks." Sam simply nodded.

Erin decided to stay with Bobby for a few more weeks. She spent most of her time out in the back with Dean, silently helping him work on his Impala. One week and three days. "Where'd you learn to do this?" Erin was lying next to Dean, under the car on the opposite side, so their heads were next to each other.

She looked over at him and laughed. "You do know we have cars in London, right?"

"Well yeah but isn't everything backwards?" Erin rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled. "Your dad teach you?"

"Not really," she answered quietly. "I didn't see my dad much. He was gone a lot."

"So, I ask again, where'd you learn this from?" He turned his head to look over at her.

Erin simply turned to look at him and shrugged. There was a moment when their eyes locked. She noticed the green flecks mixed with hazel in his eyes, giving them an almost emerald glow. It was only a moment before they quickly went back to work. Neither said anything for a few hours. After the pair climbed out from underneath the car, now standing on opposite sides of the car. "You're a little too attached to this thing," she said with a laugh. It was starting to take its shape again.

"Yeah well," he said with a smirk. He had such a cocky smile and Dean knew it. She was easy enough to read. Unlike most hunters he had met though, or maybe he was more like them. She reminded him of Bobby, of Caleb, of himself in a lot of ways. Hunting and this girl seemed to fit. Dean had always been of the thinking that hunting was not a world for women, yet she fit right in. He had no knowledge of her background in Torchwood, nor that such a thing as Torchwood existed.

The boys eventually left Bobby's. Before they left, Bobby had made a trip to Lincoln and picked up John's Sierra. As Sam and Dean were packing their things, Dean took Erin off to the side. "So, if you're going to be stickin' around this place you're gonna need some wheels. And you're hot."

"Thanks Dean."

"Anyway," he said with a smile. He took her hand and placed something in the palm her hand. "I don't want you ridin' around in a piece of crap from Bobby's back yard. Kick ass chick like you needs a decent ride. She was my dad's." He looked down for a moment. Erin was unsure if his hand still lingered in hers because he feared giving up the keys, or because of her. She was sure it was the keys though. "Take care of her."

Erin was speechless. She simply nodded and took the keys from him. Before they left Erin gave both boys a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't go getting' yourselves killed or anythin' all right?"

"We'll do our best," Sam told her before giving her a hug.

Erin sighed, holding the keys to the Sierra tightly in her left hand. Erin packed up her stuff the next day. She decided after almost two months with Bobby that it was time to leave, to strike out on her own. "You've got my number. Don't hesitate to call Erin."

"I won't." She gave Bobby a hug before climbing up in the truck. She took a deep breath before starting it up and driving away from Bobby's and South Dakota. Before Torchwood, for a year and a half Erin had been hunting on her own. Before then she had gone with her father from time to time since age thirteen. She was incredibly thorough in her work, a trait she got from watching Ianto.

A little less than a year passed. Erin kept in close contact with Bobby, with Ellen, with Sam and Dean. Especially with Dean. Dean Winchester had an irresistible quality to him. Erin could feel herself drawn to his cocky charm. It reminded her of the rumors and the reputation Torchwood 3's Jack Harkness had, only from what Erin had heard about Harkness, his charm was not gender discriminant.

She enjoyed spending time with Dean, with both Winchesters really. She found a balance in them. Dean was her reckless side and Sam was her intellectual side. She could relate to both of them in different ways. Her attraction to Dean though was strong, and mostly physical. Erin was never what she would consider a slut. She did not sleep around. Yet when she was around Dean for too long she found he was able to easily seduce her. One more than one occasion Erin found herself waking up in her hotel room with Dean still lying asleep in the bed next to her. Each time she'd reach over him and find his cell phone, which would have a dozen hysterical phone calls from his brother.

She would not even bother calling Sam, since she was in the same hotel. Erin would simply get dressed and find Sam's room, knock on the door and tell Sam where Dean was. Eventually Sam knew that if Dean did not come back at night, and Erin was in the area he was most likely with her, though Erin did make a point of making Dean call his brother.

It was late when Erin got the phone call. She reached over to the side table and grabbed her phone. "Dean, its three in the morning. This better be - "

"I can't find Sam."

That was all it took for Erin pack up and be on the road, hoping to meet up with Dean. As soon as she got to where Dean had been he was gone. Erin called but there was no answer. She called Ellen, but Ellen had no idea. She called Bobby but no answer. It was not until a week later that she got a phone call from Dean. "Where the hell did you go? Don't fucking call me in the middle of the night and tell me you can't find your brother then fucking disappear like that!"

"I'm sorry. He called, I found him. We're okay. Sort of. He umm… he was possessed."

"Is he okay?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"I have no idea." She heard Dean take a deep breath. There was fear, pain in his voice.

"You okay?" Dean simply said "yeah". Erin knew it was not true though. He was so much like Ianto in that way. If something was bothering him he would never say. His motivation for that was different than Ianto's. Ianto never wanted to burden others with his problems. They were his problems. Dean had a reputation he was trying to maintain. It was different, yet so similar at the same time.

A few months passed, slowly, before Erin heard anything from the Winchesters again. She had just gotten to Bobby's; a week of rest, when Bobby got the phone call. "Erin," he shouted as he went running out of the house. Erin hopped off the couch and followed him. "Bobby what's going - "

"No time, I'll tell you on the way, get in!" Erin listened without question and climbed into the cab of Bobby's blue tow truck as he took off down the road. "That was Dean. Sam's been taken, he thinks it's the demon." Erin had nothing to say. So many scenarios played out in her head, none of them ending well.

None of them turned out like reality though. It started when Dean got a call from Ash. The three of them rushed to the Roadhouse, only to find it burnt to the ground. Erin and Dean searched the rubble. Erin was the first to spot it; Ash's watch, attached to his charred corpse. Erin's heart sank. She was the last of their group. Ianto and Lisa had died in Canary Wharf, now Ash. Erin was the only one left.

The pain did not stop there though. They pulled up in the Impala to Cold Oak, South Dakota. All three of them went running. Erin was beyond relieved when they found Sam, alive. Then in one second it all came crashing down. Erin watched a young man plunge a knife into Sam's back. Bobby and Dean went running. She remembered hearing Dean scream as she stood frozen in place.

The pain within Dean was searing. Watching his brother drop to his knees, adrenaline took over and Dean was sprinting. He slid down on his knees in the mud in time to catch Sam in his arms. "Sammy!" His heart shattered. A part of Dean Winchester died as he held his lifeless brother in his arms. It was all over.

But it was not. Erin left with Bobby only to have Dean _and_ Sam show up at Bobby's doorstep a few days later. Erin stared wide-eyed. It was impossible. Completely impossible. Sam was dead. There was no way he could be standing there. Erin looked at Dean, then at Bobby and back at Dean. She knew. She knew then what he had done. Bobby took Dean outside, Erin was sure to lecture him. While hey were out there, Erin got some time with Sam. "Its good to see you, umm up - "

"And about?" Sam smiled at her. He had such a genuine smile, one that could not be faked. Erin loved that honesty in Sam Winchester. She hugged Sam close.

A few moments later Bobby and Dean came back in, along with Ellen Harvelle. Erin almost tackled the woman. The two held each other close, both devastated by the loss of Ash. Ellen explained how she escaped and later that night Erin led Dean outside. "How long?" Dean was silent. "How long Dean?"

"One year." They did not have time to discuss it though. Bobby interrupted them and told them to pack up. They were going to Wyoming.

A Devil's Gate. A door to hell. It'd been opened. Erin watched in horror for a moment as an army of hundreds of demons were unleashed onto the world. Flashbacks of the Cybermen during the Battle of Canary Wharf passed through her head like a nightmare. She rose to her feet and ran with Sam, Bobby, and Ellen to try and close the gate. Bobby, Ellen, and Erin stared as Dean finally defeated the demon that had plagued his family for over twenty years. She saw John Winchester, a man she had only heard about in stories. He was just as she had pictured him.

Just like that it was over, but it was only the beginning. They had to be ready because the war had only just started. Little did any of them know, that very same day, across the world in Cardiff, the Rift Manipulator within the hub of Torchwood 3 had been activated, causing a splinter in time and space, centering from that Rift. The splinters spread across the whole world. After the disappearance of their leader, and a pointless romp through the Himalayas, Tosh noticed something on her scanners. There was a surge in activity coming from the southern part of Wyoming. It was not until Jack returned that the team decided that spike in activity, and strange occurances in the U.S. was worth investigating. So, this new Torchwood embarked on its first investigation within the United States.


	2. Earthquakes and Lightning

She had abandoned him. He never thought it was possible. They had been joined at the hip since birth practically. She was the one person he knew he could count on. In all the chaos, his only thought had been Lisa, but she was never far from his mind. Ianto Jones knew that she could take care of herself. She was more prepared for something like this, than most of the researchers at Torchwood. She knew how to protect herself. Lisa did not have that advantage and because of that she was on the top of his priority list.

But she abandoned him. The dust settled and Ianto was back in Cardiff, working his way into Torchwood 3, finding a place to keep Lisa safe. After he got her in, after things calmed down, a week or so after the battle, Ianto contacted his mother. He hoped she had heard something. His mother said she had gone back to London to look for him, but when Ianto returned to London he found no sign of her. She abandoned him. He knew exactly what happened too. She returned to London in hopes of finding Ianto.

When she got there she must have seen Lisa's name on the list of the dead, and assumed Ianto was dead as well. She always did assume more than she should. Her assumption did not hurt him. It was her unwillingness to return, to tell his mother. The fact that she abandoned him. If she had returned to tell his mother she would have found him, discovered that he was still alive. But she did not. She abandoned him, and that never stopped eating away at him. He said nothing to anyone, not even Jack knew. It was his problem and no one else's. Then, when Lisa was truly gone, the realization that he was alone finally hit him. His closest friend, the only person he had ever been able to constantly rely on, was gone. A year and some odd months passed and that never stopped bothered with him.

"Uhh, Jack," Toshiko's voice called to Jack.

Jack was a bit busy at the time, the voice was more than a slight interruption. He placed his hand gently over Ianto's mouth to keep him silent, as he was holding the younger man gently against the wall in his office. "Is this really important Tosh?"

A small smirk formed on Toshiko's lips. "Yes, Jack its important. I think its from when Owen activated the Rift."

Jack and Ianto both were dressed and out of Jack's office in seconds. The rest of the team gathered around Tosh's computer. "I was looking through the records going back to the day the Rift cause those splinters."

"And," Jack asked impatiently.

"A few hours after the rift was initially activated there was a spike in energy coming from this spot." She pointed to a spot on an enlarged map.

"I don't recognize that," Gwen said simply. "Where is it?"

"Southern Wyoming," Tosh answered, zooming out on the map so the team could see the surrounding states.

"Okay, and?" Jack was trying to make the connection that Toshiko seemed to have made already.

"That was before the splinters," Ianto piped up. He pointed to the screen. "It was a couple hours after the Rift was activated, but it was before the splintering."

"See, now that's interesting." Jack took a deep breath and studied the map for a few minutes. "Anything suspicious?"

"I thought you'd as," Tosh said with a triumphant smile. "Within a matter of a few hours after that energy spike, unusual black clouds appeared over seventeen cities."

"Seventeen? That it?"

"A week later there was an unusual cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska, along with two strange murders in the area, one at the clothing store. There's security video."

"Let's see it," Jack said quickly.

Tosh pulled up the security footage. It continued rolling after the police arrived. "Stop it," Ianto shouted. His heart froze, his blood ran cold. "Go back." Tosh listened. "There, stop." Standing in the upper right corner of the screen just barely visible was an image that made everyone gasp. It took Ianto a moment to realize the woman on the screen was not Lisa, but Lisa cousin Tamara, a hunter. "Tamara."

"Ianto…"

"How is that possible? That shouldn't be possible." Owen had been silent until that moment.

"It's not Lisa, if that's what you're thinking. Her name's Tamara." Everything started to come together in his head.

"Well, who's up for a vacation? That was a month ago though, anything else we can work with Tosh?" Toshiko shook her head. "Before we go anywhere, we have to figure out where we're going."

"South Dakota," Ianto answered simply. "I umm.. I might know of someone that can help."

"Add that to your many uses Ianto," Jack said with a smile as he walked away and back into his office. "Everyone pack up, we're spendin' some time overseas." Jack stuck his head out of his office and looked to Gwen. "Gwen, we'll understand if you want to stay here, with Rhys. Not sure how long this little romp is going to take."

Gwen stood still for a moment. She glanced back and forth between the members of the team. "Ummm…" Gwen inhaled deeply and sighed loudly. Work was putting a strain on her relationship. Leaving for an unknown amount of time, with no way of explaining it, so close to her wedding was definitely a bad idea. "Thank you Jack. Send a postcard."

Jack laughed and before he disappeared into his office once more he spoke. "I want everyone back here in two hours, ready to go."

The flight was longer than anyone anticipated. Ianto was a little more than uncomfortable on planes. He sat next to Jack, who was sitting by the window. Ianto refused to sit by the window. Ianto clenched his fists around the arm rests and tried his best to breath normally, to hide his anxiety. He knew he failed miserably when he felt Jack's hand rest lightly on his. Ianto met Jack's gaze as Jack laced their fingers together, calming the younger man's nerves just slightly.

They landed and managed to rent an SUV, large enough for the four of them. Finding the man was easy enough, especially for Tosh. His salvage yard was easy to spot as they pulled up. "You're sure this man will be able to help us," Jack asked.

"I think so." It was a bit complicated to explain how he knew. He just did. It was part of his past, he was delving into a world, dragging the team, dragging his team, his Jack into a world he was unsure he was prepared for. They pulled up the drive, climbed out of the rented Chevy Blazer and walked up to the door. Ianto took a few deep breaths as Jack knocked on the door. He glanced over at the Welshman, but said nothing.

After a few moments an older man answered the door. "Yes?"

"Bobby Singer?"

"Depends on who's asking?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he answered simply. "We're with Torchwood."

Bobby was silent for a moment, but it was clear he had heard the name before. "Come on in." Bobby stepped to the side to let Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, and Owen into his house.

"Dean, shut up!" Erin shouted over the sound of Dean attempting to sing along with Steppenwolf's "Born to Be Wild". "Sam, your brother… is TONE DEAF!" All Sam could do was turn towards Erin, who was sitting in the backseat, and mouth the word "sorry".

They were a few miles from Bobby's. Dean had gotten a call saying that it was important, but Bobby would not tell any of them what "it" was. Erin had been on a hunt with the boys at the time, they left from Bobby's so Erin just rode with them, save on gas. When Bobby called, they all came a-runnin'. Dean pulled up the drive slowly. All three noticed the black Blazer. "Wonder who that belongs to," Sam asked to no one in particular.

There was a bad feeling forming in Erin's gut. Dean parked the car and they climbed out. "Something's not right." She paused, staring at the SUV. She knew it was a couple yearas old but it was spotless as if it had just appeared there, brand new. She laughed to herself and glanced over at the boys. "I smell Welsh."

"Yeah," Dean answered standing behind her, to her right. "You." Dean smirked and brushed by her.

Erin smacked the back of Dean's head and glared. "I'm Irish," she called after him.

"Not what your accent says."

Erin rolled her eyes ad followed the boys into the house. They instantly noticed a voice, coming from the back of the house. None of them recognized this man's voice, and that worried them, especially now after the Gate opened and more demons were walking around. It was very chaotic, and non of them wanted anything to happen to Bobby. "Bobby," Sam bellowed.

The three of them walked into the back room where Bobby kept most of his old books. He was standing behind a desk. There were three others in the room, two men and a woman with a laptop. One of the men, the one that was speaking, was dressed in old military attire. The other had baggy black cargo pants that he wore low on his hips, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it.

"Who the hell are you," Dean asked.

The man stopped speaking and turned to face them. He smiled; a cocky charming smile that actually made Erin's heart jump for a split second. She ignored it though. "Captain Jack Hark-"

"Oh god," Erin groaned. "I lied." She was speaking to Sam and Dean, but looking straight at Jack. "Not Welsh, well not entirely, Torchwood."

All three of the strangers seemed shocked at her mention of Torchwood, though they hid it well. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid, Harkness. I know who you are. You have quite a reputation."

"And you know how?"

"I was in London. Now, what the hell is Torchwood doing here?"

"Investigating." Jack paused, hoping that would quiet her but when he noticed his answer had not satisfied her he continued. "There was a massive energy spike in the southern part of Wyoming. It coincided with some events in Cardiff, and they might be related."

"They're not and that has nothing to do with Torchwood."

"Fortunately, that's for me to decide." He paused for a moment before turning slightly towards Owen. "Dr. Owen Harper and -"

"So you're Owen Harper," Erin commented with a smirk. "I've spoken with you on-"

"That's all great," Dean interrupted. "Really, it is but umm… What the HELL is going on?!"

Erin took a deep breath and glanced back at Dean. "These idiots here think that what happened in Wyoming is connected to a Rift, a split in time and space, that runs through Cardiff. They're also under the assumption that anything odd that happened after is probably alien in origin." Dean was silent, as was Sam. They both stared at her like she was insane. "That about sum it up?"

"Pretty much," Jack answered. "As I was saying, Dr. Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato." Erin nodded to each of them, Dean ignored him completely, and Sam waved politely, giving Toshiko an almost timid smile. "And that," he began. He was smiling at something, or someone that was standing behind Sam and Dean. "That is Ianto-" There was a loud crash. "That ruined my introduction Ianto. Nice job."

Erin turned pure white as Owen rose to his feet. "Oi, Teaboy, what the hell?! Do you have any idea how long I've gone without coffee. I was really lookin' forward to that. Not to mention you've killed Singer's coffee mugs," Owen turned to Bobby, "sorry mate."

"Oh no, its all right. Not like they were antiques or anything," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Ianto," Erin asked, staring at Jack. "As in Jones. As in Ianto Jones." It was not until then that Erin noticed the distinct smell of not just coffee, but Ianto's coffee. She turned around slowly, expecting to see the young man in a suit. Instead she found him wearing a black denim jacket over a white shirt, with a black t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans with a black studded belt. Ianto Jones, her Ianto Jones.

"You bitch." Wait. That was not her Ianto Jones. Before anyone knew what was happening Ianto had stepped over Sam and Tosh, who were cleaning up the mess he left on the floor from the coffee, and pushed passed Dean. Ianto's fist collided with the left side of Erin's face with more force than he knew he had. It knocked the girl to the ground, or at least it would have if Owen had not caught her.

"Back off, Coffee Bitch!" Dean shouted.

Before Dean could throw a punch at Ianto Jack stepped between them. "Ianto…"

He pushed passed Jack as Erin stood. Jack recognized the anger in his eyes. It was the same anger he had as Owen and Gwen held him back, keeping him on the Lift as they left Lisa in the hub with Myfanwy. The Welshman slammed his other fist into the right side of her face, knocking her back once more. "You abandoned me! You ran! You abandoned her! You selfish heartless bitch!"

Sam and Dean were both astonished to find that Erin was not fighting or arguing. It went against every trait they had observed about her. She never let anyone push her around. "You said you'd come back," he shouted. "You said you'd come back!"

"I said I'd bring you back home! That I'd take care of you cause god knows, Ianto Jones, you can't take care of yourself! I thought you were dead! I couldn't go back there. I couldn't tell her I let you die! How was I supposed to explain all that to her?"

"If you would have come home you would have known I wasn't dead!"

"Why would I do that Ianto? Lisa was dead! I know you! You never would have left her side."

"Oh brother," Owen muttered. "Is this gonna be another angst conversation about Ianto's attachment issues and him stabbing us all in the back by hiding his half converted-"

"SHUT UP OWEN!" The voices were in unison. Jack. Tosh. Ianto.

Erin's eyes widened. "What's he talking about? She didn't die?" Erin did not need an answer though. Ianto Jones and his naïve hopes. She knew what happened. "What the fuck is wrong with you Ianto?! What were you thinking?!"

"You don't get to lecture me Connelly! You lost that right when you left. When you decided to turn your back on us."

Erin lowered her head. She was silent for a moment before looking up at the Welshman. "Please, Ianto can we not do this here."

Ianto said nothing. He turned and walked out of the room to get more coffee. Erin turned back to the group who was simply staring at her. "That's your Ianto," Bobby asked. Erin nodded.

"Your Ianto," Jack asked. There was a slightly defensive, almost possessive tone to his voice.

She looked up and met his gaze. "Yes. My Ianto. Ianto Jones. At least he was. I fucked that up." Erin took a deep breath and looked over to Sam and Dean. She had always admired their relationship. Sam and Dean would do anything for each other, as evident by the current predicament that Dean was in. Erin and Ianto were like that at one point in their lives.

She had literally known Ianto Jones since birth. The doctors placed her in the nursery while they waited for her father to show. She was the product of a one night stand. Her mother died of complications during childbirth. In the nursery, next to her was a little boy. "Jones, I". Ianto Jones. More remarkable than that though, the Jones family lived next door to Erin's grandparents. He was born almost exactly twenty-four hours before Erin, and he never let her forget it.

Erin was twelve when her grandparents died. Her father was there from time to time, but she spent most of her time, practically lived with Ianto's parents. They were like family. They were the ones that raised her. That was the reason she could not go back there and tell his mother that she let her little baby boy die.

Erin's gaze moved back to Jack. "This has nothing to do with Torchwood. You wasted your time coming out here. If Ianto brought you to Bobby he should have known that already. This isn't alien. This has nothing to do with the Rift. This is our business and I think you need to-"

"Erin." Bobby silenced her. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The older hunter could see the pain she was fighting back. He remembered picking her up from the airport that day. She had been devastated. "The war's only started. We need people on our side. You can't go throwing away help."

"Bobby," she said with a sigh. "They're not like us. They are no where near prepared enough for this."

"More prepared and some guy you might pick up off the street."

"Bobby, its going to get them killed and I am not going to be responsible for that."

"Its my house, my choice who stays and who doesn't Erin. Deal with it."

Erin knew Bobby Singer well enough to know that his word was law. She lowered her head before nodding slowly then turned her attention back to Jack. "You have no idea what you're getting into. But I know someone who does."

Erin walked out of the room, finding Ianto in the kitchen. She shoved him into the counter and smacked him across the face. "What the hell is the matter with you Ianto! What did they say? They mention energy levels then crop failures and cicada swarms?" She went to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the counter, holding her their with the weight of his body. "You know what that means. I've told you! Demonic omens, signs. Why did you bring Torchwood into this Ianto! This isn't your war!"

"Yes it is," he snapped. "You told me those things. You told me what was out there and how to deal with it. You brought this into my life Erin Connelly! We can help you! If you'd just stop being so damn stubborn you'd see that! I know what it is! I know what I led them to. And I know that there is a very good chance that NONE of us will survive." He locked eyes with her, blue to blue. "That's why I'm here. That's why you're here. To fight. That's what we do. Torchwood. That's our job Erin. You used to know that. Torchwood London was… it was a mess. This is different. Jack… Jack is different."

There was a look in Ianto's eyes when he said Jack's name. Erin knew that look. She tried to push him away but he would not budge. After a moment she was unable to hold back her tears. "I shouldn't have left. I know it was wrong but… I couldn't tell her you were dead Ianto. I didn't want to believe it." He said nothing but he took a step back. Ianto took the cups of coffee into the other room, leaving Erin alone in the kitchen, with just her thoughts for company.


	3. Rivers Overflowing

-1"Connelly." She was leaning against the kitchen counter. Several hours had passed, the sun had set. She jumped slightly at the sound of Dean's voice. He sighed loudly and leaned his back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "So umm… that's your Tonto-"

"Ianto," she corrected. "His name is Ianto, Dean. Its not really that complicated."

"Sorry." Dean was quiet for a moment then turned his head to glance over at her. "So umm… you were close then?"

"Something like that." Erin sighed and turned her back to the counter, now facing the same direction as Dean. "He lived next door to me growin' up. His parents kinda took me in when my grandparents died." Dean nodded. Erin looked up at him and sighed. He was never an emotional person, or at least he liked to pretend he was unemotional. "We worked together in London, Torchwood. Until the… its complicated Dean."

"Aliens," Dean said with a laugh. "Seriously?" Erin simply nodded. "Seriously?"

"Well not the "alien" you dealt with. Bobby told me about the Trickster. But yeah, aliens, among other things. Torchwood never delved into our world though. My experience, the stuff my dad taught me was helpful but… it didn't get into my world and I liked it that way. I never should have told him about any of it."

"You prepared him Erin."

"He came here because he recognized the omens, because he knew Bobby Singer could help. He came here, dragged bloody Torchwood 3 with him, because of me! And if he dies because of this-"

"It'll be because of that yellow-eyed bastard, and Jake, and those demons that got out. Not because of you Erin." Dean smirked and nudged her shoulder. "How bout we pretend that never happened." Erin sighed and Dean finally forced a smile onto her face.

Things had calmed down a bit. Owen was outside, having a drink, trying to wrap his mind around demons. Ianto was looking through some of Bobby's old books. Tosh was out by the SUV showing all the equipment to Sam, and Jack sat in the corner of Bobby's tiny little library, a book in his hand, but he kept glancing up at Ianto. "Don't be so angry with her Ianto."

He was quiet for a moment before he looked up at Jack. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of this Jack."

Jack stood and walked across the room. He sat down on the edge of the table Ianto was sitting at. "What would you have done in her place?"

"Let it be Jack, just leave it alone. Please."

"No. There has been something, well more like a lot of somethings, that have been eating you up since I first saw you Ianto. This is one of them, I know it is. What would you have done in her place." Jack sighed and shook his head. He could relate to the guilt this girl felt. He'd been in her position. John's words still echoed in his mind. _I found Gray_. Just when the thought, when the memory was beginning to fade into something resembling bearable. It was like a knife in his heart.

"I would have at least gone back like I promised. She told my mother she would come back. That she was going to find me, and she'd come back."

"I believe what she actually said was she was going to bring you back." He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "Ianto, I'm not choosing a side here. But if you were in her position, what would you have done."

"I don't know."

"Then give her a break."

"You didn't exactly come looking for me." Erin stood in the doorway. Her hands stuffed in the pockets of her blue jeans. One leg crossed over the other, leaning against the doorframe. Her brown hair was pulled back behind her head, though a few stray strands hung in her face. "What's your excuse?"

"Erin…"

Jack sighed deeply and stood. He said nothing as he left the room. "Ianto… What? What's your excuse Ianto? You KNEW I was alive. Why didn't you ever try and find me? Oh yeah, I know. Cause you were too busy trying to make sure that no one found out about Lisa! Who betrayed who?!"

"I loved her!"

"I'm family!"

"No. You're not!"

His words stopped her and almost brought tears to her eyes. Erin shook her head. "Family doesn't end with blood Ianto. Don't make me the bad guy in this. There is nothing, _nothing_, I wouldn't do for you and you know it! I would march down into hell for you Ianto Jones. So don't you dare EVER imply that I don't care. I apologized! What more do you want me to do!

"I can't change it! It was mistake, and I'm sorry. I should have gone back, I know I should have. But I didn't, and I can't go back and undo that. So you know something Ianto. You say you know what you got into… you don't. You don't have any fucking clue. Do you want to know what happened that night in Wyoming! A Devil's Gate." He looked up, eyes wide. "Yeah, that's right. I knew you'd remember what it was. It opened. Not for long, but long enough! Its an army Ianto! A war, that's what you dragged them into! You dragged them into war! Are you prepared for that?! This is a war Ianto, and we don't have time to be fighting about a stupid mistake, a choice I never should have made. So suck it up, or go the fuck home and cower like you're so DAMN good at!"

She did not even give him time to respond before storming out of the room, out of the house. She climbed up into the black Sierra that had once belonged to John Winchester and drove down the road. Dean was outside. He had just approached Sam and Toshiko when Erin started yelling. Everyone heard it. Sam glanced down at the young woman and saw fear in her eyes. Clearly she had not been prepared for what Erin said. "It'll be okay. Its not quite as bad as Erin made it sound," Sam reassured her.

"Yet," Dean answered as he walked passed them and over to his car.

"That went well." Dean turned and saw that the voice belonged to Jack Harkness.

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "Connelly's kinda like that. She holds it all in and then just… explodes." He threw the shotgun he held in his hand into the car and leaned against the door. "So, horrible introductions earlier," Dean said with a laugh. "Dean Winchester." He offered the man his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack shook the younger man's hand.

"Captain Jack? Seriously?" Dean laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about her she'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, for starters, I know her pretty well. And I have her wallet and she's almost out of gas. Oh and one more thing… which she's probably noticed by now."

"What's that?"

"Umm… that guy, Owen or whatever, he's in the truck."

"Great."

Toshiko looked up at Sam. "Is that really what's happening. A war? How can we not know about this?"

Sam sighed, and mulled that over for a moment or two. "You're a very intelligent woman Toshiko-"

"Tosh, just… just Tosh," she said with a smile.

"Tosh. Scientific, and well… the scientific world likes to find logical answers. There are no logical answers for demons, so to the scientific world, they don't exist. But like I said, its not as bad as Erin made it seem. At least not yet anyway. It'll get worse." He smiled, a reassuring smile to Tosh. "Don't worry though, cause my brother and I, we're pretty much the best. Well except for Bobby."

She smiled back, and they continued talking about different computer systems, and the equipment back at the hub.

Erin was driven by anger and she needed to cool down. When she hopped into the cab of the truck she did not even notice Owen there. It was the only place he could find some peace and quiet. "Uh, you wanna slow down sweetheart."

Erin had been on the road for almost ten minutes before she noticed Owen. She slammed on the brakes and looked over at him. "I swear to god you call me that one more time and I will throw you out of this truck."

"Fair enough."

Erin took off down the road again and after a minute or so she looked over at Owen. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I _was_ sleeping."

"In my truck?"

"It was quiet."

"Well don't do it again."

"Got it." It was silent for a few minutes. For the first time in a long time Owen Harper felt vulnerable. He was trapped in a car with a woman he had just met in a place he had never been. The silence was getting to him though. "So… You and our little teaboy… bad breakup?"

"That's really none of your business."

"So that's a yes?"

"No."

"So it was a mutual thing?"

Erin rolled her eyes and glared in Owen's general direction, without taking her focus off the road in front of her, especially since it was dark and it had started raining. "No. There was no break up."

"Then what are you two so pissed about?"

"I told you, that's none of your business."

"Just thought I'd make conversation, considering you kidnapped me."

Erin growled and pulled the car over to the side. She parked the truck and reached over Owen to open the door. "There ya go, Harper. Have fun finding your way back."

Owen looked over at her, then looked out at the mud on the side of the road as the rain poured down. "On second thought…" He closed the door and smiled awkwardly at Erin. She pulled back onto the road and continued driving. "You umm… you are going back there right?"

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Cause if you don't go back, that really is kidnapping, and I may be an annoying twat but I'm a bloody good doctor and the rest of my team is gonna-"

"Oh god, shut up. Yes I'm going back," she groaned. "Eventually. Just not right this second. Are you going to stop whining or do I have to throw you out of the moving vehicle?"

He was silent for another fifteen minutes, but again the silence got the best of him. "So what's the story with you two? Ianto doesn't really let us in on the details… at least, not until the details are trying to kill us. Then he decides to share."

"You're going to shut the fuck up about that right now. I'm not saying what he did was smart, or responsible but I know Ianto Jones better than any of you. He did what he thought was best. He was trying to help her."

Again, Owen fell silent. He knew she was right, that was why he never spoke of the incident to Ianto. Although, Owen rarely did speak to Ianto.

"So this war," Jack began, leaning against the black '67 Chevy Impala and standing next to Dean Winchester. "You ready for it?"

Dean considered the question. "Not like we have much choice. We're as ready as we're ever going to be, I guess." Dean took a moment to look over at Sam, then focused his eyes on Jack.

Jack's eyes had followed Dean's. Sam. Sam Winchester. Dean's little brother. He looked at the two; completely different people, yet so close. Word had gotten to Jack, mostly from Bobby, about what happened with Sam, what Dean had done. He saw so much of himself in Dean, so much of Gray in Sam. Jack's thoughts moved from his family, to the team that had become family and more to him. To Toshiko, who was walking into the house alongside Sam as it started raining.

He had no idea what she found, what she discovered, was the start of a war. Jack had no idea he was dragging his team into war. Part of him was so glad that he left Gwen back in Cardiff. For a split second he thought she was safe there. Then the realization came crashing down. Demons, an army, a war. It was global, world-wide. If they lost here, no one would be safe.

Jack thought about Owen. Shattered, broken, Owen Harper. He remembered the first time he brought Owen to Torchwood. Owen said he wanted to help people. Jack told him taking the job would be dangerous, but he never imagined this. He knew Owen would be strong though. He knew Owen would pull through and, no matter how much of a coward he seemed, Jack Harkness knew better. Owen was no coward, and when the time came to it, when it really came down to it, Jack knew that Owen would be ready, willing to fight.

His thoughts finally moved to the man still sitting in the small library. He could see the man through the window. No movement at all. Ianto Jones. His Ianto Jones. He had never planned on Ianto Jones. Sure when they met there was physical attraction. Jack never planned on this though. The pain that came with watching the young Welshman sit, broken, confused, lost. And what made it worse was Jack knew there was nothing he could do to fix this. That job rested in the hands of some girl he had never met, and the protective side of Jack was coming through. Ianto had been through enough, and Jack was unsure if he could trust this woman. Ianto was lost, Jack could see it in his eyes and it was because of this woman.

"Will they be ready? Your friends?" Dean was now at the back of the car, putting some things in the trunk. He closed the trunk and looked up at Jack. "Are you ready for them… to umm… be… ready.." He looked confused for a minute. "I mean, its gonna get ugly. Think they can stand on their own?"

Jack looked towards the house which held half his team inside. He took a deep breath and a small smile formed on his face. "Yeah, they can." He saw how organized they had become when he was gone.

Just as Jack finished speaking, Erin pulled up the drive. She got out of the car and stalked up to Dean. "Dean Winchester you give me back my wallet right now!"

He laughed and pulled it out of his pocket, holding it above her head, just out of her reach. "What's wrong, shorty? Can't reach?"

"Dean!"

"So I've decided something Jack," Owen said as he walked up behind Jack. "That girl's insane." Jack smiled and watched Erin tackle Dean to the ground trying to get her wallet back. Neither Dean nor Erin seemed to care that the ground was nothing but mud. "Hot as hell. But bat shit crazy. Isn't that the way it always goes?"

Jack took a deep breath before walking back inside. He found Ianto in the same room, he had not moved from the table he had been sitting at. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed right. He knew this was something between Erin and Ianto, it was not something Jack could fix. He was helpless in this situation and Jack hated that feeling. Jack sighed and left the room.

She was asleep on the floor in the corner. Erin was reading through dozens of Bobby's books trying to find some way to get Dean out of his deal. She had fallen asleep, sitting with five or six books open around her in the corner. Ianto had just closed the last book he was looking through. His research was different. He was trying to learn the things that Erin and the Winchesters already knew. Ianto stood and noticed her sitting in the corner.

He sighed softly and picked her up. He carried her into the next room and set her gently on the empty couch. The rest of the team were spread out sporadically throughout the house, sleeping on the floor. Ianto set her down on the couch and looked around for a blanket. He covered her up as she turned onto her side, her brown hair fell into her face. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and sighed. She was always reckless. He was the one that watched out for her. Took care of her. She was his responsibility. Like a little sister. _Maybe she was right. Of course she was right Ianto. Of course she's family. How could you ever say she wasn't?_

"You hit her, call her a bitch, tell her she's not family, basically say that you hate her and yet…" Ianto looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. "You don't."

Ianto shook his head slowly. "Never could. I've wanted to. You have no idea how much I've wanted to but…" He glanced down at Erin, her face lit faintly by the moon out the window. He looked up at Jack. "I should have told you before we came. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"When were you sure?"

"After Tosh mentioned the crop failures, and really sure after I saw the video of that murder in Lincoln. When I saw Tamara there." He stood slowly and approached Jack. "Tamara's Lisa's cousin. She was pretty good friends with Erin's father, and that's how I met Lisa."

Jack was silent for a moment. Every time Ianto ever mentioned Lisa there was pain in his eyes, sadness that Jack wanted to make disappear but knew he could not. "We would've been dragged into it sooner or later Ianto. This isn't your fault."

Ianto glanced down when he noticed Jack's hand take his. That soft touch, just barely there. It was those moments that made Ianto's heart jump, sent shivers up and down his spine. And for a moment all Ianto could think of was how it felt when Jack kissed him. Sure enough, just as he thought about it, Ianto felt Jack's lips soft against his own. His lips parted slowly. As Ianto leaned into the kiss, Jack's hands cupped his face, pulling him closer. Jack's kiss was soft, gentle, but heated at the same time. He had always managed a balance between passion and softness, unlike anything Ianto had known. He had nothing he could compare Jack Harkness.


End file.
